Sword of Absolute
by Bob Awesome
Summary: The chaos of Cosmic Era was quelled by the swords of Freedom and Justice. However, much sacrifice was made for the price of peace. This is a retelling of the war, an alternate history where the presence of a new force changed everything.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright of Gundam SEED

"Kira!!! I will kill you!"

"Athrun!!!"

Over the Pacific Islands, the antagonistic screams of two childhood friends turned against each other by the cruel tragedies of war resounded within the cockpits of two gigantic robots. The brilliant exchange of beam weaponry fired by their mechanical avatars communicated their blinding hatred towards each other.

Those humanoid war-machines, ten times the size of men, were mobile suits, the manifestation of technological and engineering brilliance inspired by mankind's oldest preoccupation, war.

In the Cosmic Era, the age where humanity had made space their second home, those titans had become the conventional weapons of mass destruction.

Currently, two in the line of the most advanced mobile suits were engaged in a war that had become a private affair. The deaths of their comrades in each other's hands had to be avenged.

The actors in this theatre of tragedy had no more words for each other. Their pupils were dilated by the silent rage of the berserker's gene written within their DNA. They had become one with their mobile suits as living computers, synchronised in carrying out the sole purpose of their existence. Destruction.

The mobile suits were all over the battleground. Long ranged beam attacks were unpredictably interchanged by the lethal slashes of beam sabers, swords of light that could cut through mobile suits as if they were made of flesh.

This battle had become a paradox. The perfectly launched assaults were matched by impeccable evasive manoeuvres. Repeated countless of times, by equally matched opponents, the battle was a stalemate balanced on a knife's edge. Any consequent move could be the wrong one, and also their last.

Then, the die was cast in the troubled skies.

The feverish swings of the pink mobile suit's beam saber knocked the reinforced shield its opponent carry. Was it luck? The shield tumbled in the air, between the two combatants. Or misfortune? The white mobile suit with winged flight pack countered with a thrust that penetrated the shield and skewered the head unit of the pink mobile suit behind it.

The explosion rocked the pink suit.

It's not over yet! The damaged suit responded with a flick of its saber, slamming the white suit down to the island below. The genetically enhanced battle insticts of the pilot did not allow him to rest. He immediately followed his counterattack with a death defying assault. The pink mobile suit transformed into a clawed flier and swooped down to catch its prey in its claws. Now, it's over! He activated the main cannon in the center of the claws.

Fizzles.

The transforming suit was out of energy. Lady luck was completely absent from that battlefield.

No! The fight will not end that way! He gritted his teeth and started the selfdestruct sequence.

Immediately after, he grabbed the emergency personal flight pack. He made no plans to die.

Meanwhile, the operating system inside the empty clawed flier counted down to the end of a friendship, innocence and life. They were all sent off with a thunder that shook the Pacifics.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A gentle sea breeze drifted through the window of a modest wooden hut.

The curtains flowed silkily as the ethereal caress of refreshing air brushed along its folds. The sensation was rejuvenating. Yet, such luxury could not be felt by the one who needed it most.

In between a cloud-like mattress and a warm puffy blanket lied a boy who was deeply unconscious, unable to register any external sensations. Despite the lifeless bliss he seemed to be experiencing, inside him, his body cells were working overtime to repair the wounds under the bandages that ran all over across his body.

The boy, who looked no older than sixteen, was without a doubt, a coordinator. This assessment was accompanied by a sense of awe by Markio, who was sitting intently next to the bed, waiting for any sign of stirring.

Those wounds were lethal enough to kill a normal adult three times over, yet the boy survived. According to the Junk Guild member who brought the boy to him, he had survived a point blank blast of an exploding mobile suit, even.

Coordinators, the name for genetically engineered humans coined by the era's most prominent renaissance man, George Glenn, was certainly a contentious minefield.

This race of super human, as he said, will be the coordinators of their own destiny. But with their superior physiques, reflexes and mind, it was inevitable for others to conjecture that they will eventually coordinate the destinies of humanity, including the overwhelming majority whose genes were not enhanced, the Naturals.

Through out the ages, wars had been fought between the classes, the nobles against the peasants, elites versus the third estate, landowners with the proletariats. This war was but an old war recreated under the guise of a new name. Coordinator versus Naturals. However, when the differences in the status of men were written in their very own DNA, can there ever be peace when people are obviously not equa…

"Hey!" Snapped a voice from another room. "It's time for my massage, where are you, you lazy bum!?"

Finally! The most important character in the story made His first appearance. Bob Awesome, a man so handsome, whose very existence enabled the female orgasm to happen, is in the building.

"What's this? You're skipping another session for a jolly romp in the bed with a young lad, eh!?"

The handsome one entered the room suavely. He was slightly condescending, but his comments were fair.

"Oh, Great One, please…" Markio protested.

"Yes, yes, you're blind, you can't see them lads, that's why you have to touch em. Sure, I got ya! Look, I didn't even say anything about this Neverisland resort you're running here. I'm open minded, yeah, but when I hired you as a masseuse, then you better masseu!"

"Oh, Great Sir, they're orphans…"

"Gosh, like fish in a barrel! You sick bastard, you! I'm open minded, but there's a limit, you know! All right, never mind, just do your job, you can go back to your new plaything after. By the way, isn't he a little too old for your taste?"

"Your Excellent Sir, this boy is wounded, he desperately needs attention."

"By Jove! By the looks of him he won't get any better soon. Look, you will still get your way with him in his coma after my session, you twisted freak!"

"I mean he might not make it, sir."

"Harrumph…"

"I'm sorry. I mean, he might not make it, Your Sublimeness, Sir."

"Very well, you can stow him in my trunk and I'll drop him with my Candy Pop up there after the session. She'll fix him up. In return, make sure you pulverise this set of shoulders."

Bob awesome turned with a magnificent twist of his impossibly sexy hips and walked away. He had shown his generous side, which is one of his best traits. Lending a helping hand is kindness, asking for something in return is also kindness, because it kept people from getting spoiled. So, technically, he did two good deeds today. He expected karma to pay for the other one. He had to maintain the balance of the universe too, you know.

"Thank you, you're too kind, Oh Saintly One." Markio said dryly.

He sighed his relief, as the heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. After taking a very deep breath, he commenced his excessively paid massage session.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In space, billions of gigantic gaseous bodies burned with feverish tenacity, sending their radiant light to all corners of the universe. Yet, there was only darkness. Great stars a million times the size of earth were mere insignificant twinkles in the emptiness between objects separated by distance.

Only in places where objects gather, the glimmers of light became brightness. The interaction of rays of light, reflecting between objects, created a reservoir of meaning. Only with interaction, there was hope.

A song will touch a person's heart.

A melody will make it beat.

A song of silent night conveys

the yearnings for a company.

A voice, soft and hauntingly beautiful, filled a garden beyond the skies with tranquillity.

The voice was matched by a true beauty, who sung it. Her sweet pink hair, gentle features and youthful glow could make people believe in angels. And like an angel, she was sublime, and appeared to be beyond anyone's grasp.

If Bob Awesome were there to see her, he would say, "By God, you're sexy".

"By God, You're Sexy!"

Yes, he was there.

"Hey, Candy Pop! Give daddy some sugar!" Bob Awesome strode across the garden with his arms open, ready to embrace the hot chick. In his left hand, an unconscious boy, wrapped in bandages, was dangled by the collar of his pyjamas.

"Ah my, Mr Awesome, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Her voice was as gentle as her smile.

"For a hug, kiss and a hustle. I told you before, call me Bob. Because I like you!"

"Oh, Mr Bob, you're so funny." She kissed his cheeks and slipped under his arms.

Damn, what a classy broad, other chicks would've climbed all over him like monkeys. But her, no. She's good, she's very good at playing coy. He loved a good challenge, despite the predictable ending of all the challenges he had ever faced. Oh yes, it'd be a blast watching her crack, in every sense of those words.

A broad like her wouldn't get swept off only by his godly good looks. It's not because he couldn't make her go gaa gaa, with the wet hair and unbuttoned shirt trick, but it'd be too easy. A girl like her went for the earnest, humble, intelligent, capable type. He doesn't like to brag about himself, but yup, he's all that. So, he'd pretty much won the war already.

However, since he's modest, she wouldn't remember all those exceptional traits he possessed. That's because he only reminded her about them every fortnight. But once he refreshed her memory, then, bang! They're back together.

"So how's the comeback gig, Cupcake?"

"It went very well, Mr Bob. Everyone was very supportive. I had a good time during the concert."

"Good, and I'm proud to say I was also there. And I beat the crap out of your dirty fatassed fanboys."

"Please don't do that, Mr Bob." She quickly said.

"But hey! I saw them in the loo jollying their rogers to your poster!" He rightfully protested.

She maintained her gentle smile during the awkward pause.

"Duly noted, Mr Bob, now I believe you have an appointment with my father, do you not? I can see no other reason for him to be home during this time."

"Yes, Fuzzy Lips!" Bob Awesome pointed his finger at the frantic man running towards them at full speed.

"Bob!!! Stay off my daughter, you perv!" The running man screamed.

"Siegel, don't be a nerd." The all forgiving and gracious Bob Awesome caught Siegel Clyne, the ex-Chaiman of the ZAFT Supreme Council, in a hug. He gave the insolent stiff a squeeze, almost popping one of his shoulders before letting go.

"B-bob, th-this is urgent. I-I don't have time to play with you." Siegel squeaked in between his gasps. "The world is changing, Zaft, Plant, Patrick…"

Siegel immediately cut his sentence as he met his daughter's gaze.

"Come with me, Bob." Siegel, still breathing heavily, signalled the Awesome One to follow him.

He did not budge.

Siegel sighed. "Please, your awesomeness, let me escort you to my study."

"That's better." The magnanimous Bob Awesome followed his ill-mannered host.

"Mr Bob?" The Chairman's daughter called out.

"Yes?! Candy Pop?"

"I couldn't help notice the boy you're dragging around by the collar. He seemed to have taken quite an abuse. Is he all right?"

"Oh, this?" The muscular demigod pulled the boy up like a rag doll and laughed. "He's so puny, I forgot I was carrying him around."

"Here, take it." The benevolent Bob Awesome thrust his arm forward, presenting the bandage wrapped boy to the girl.

Meeting face to face with the boy who hung like a pendulum, she immediately recognised him.

"Kira!" She quickly received him in her arms and laid him on the garden's soft grasses. He was bandaged all over and there were bruises everywhere. Most of those bruises seemed suspiciously new.

"Take good care of him, Doll. Markio's got the dibs on him."

And with those parting words, the thoughtful and caring Bob Awesome joined his host, who had regained his composure.

"Bob, Lacus is taken. Athrun Zala is his fiancé, so please don't get up to your hanky panky."

"Zala's Boy?! That Nancy?" Bob Awesome was amused. "Might as well, Hah! She'd know how to better appreciate a real man after a frolic with rosy-cheeked babies like him."

Soon, the distance rendered their voices inaudible.

Back in the garden, Lacus comforted the unconscious Kira in her arms.

She stroked his hair, and whispered close to his ears, "You poor thing. You must be experiencing tremendous pain. A swift release might spare you from this torture. But, I'm sorry. You cannot die yet."


End file.
